parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nick Jr. Halloween's Best Stories
There are 6 Spooky Stories in the Book. Cast *Dora *Boots *Benny *Isa *Tico *Diego *Baby Jaguar *Linny *Tuck *Ming-Ming *Oswald *Weenie *Henry *Daisy *Johnny Snowman *Madame Butterfly *Catrina *Eggbert and Leo *Steve *Blue *Tickety Tock *Slippery Soap *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Shovel *Pail *Pablo *Tyrone *Uniqua *Tahsa *Austin *Kai-Lan *Hoho *Wubbzy *Daizy Gallery Stories Dora & Friends in Dora's Halloween Once Upon a Time Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar are Getting Ready to Put on Their Costumes for Halloween, Dora is Dressed as a Black Kitten, Boots is Dressed as A Firefighter Chicken, Benny is Dressed as a Giant Cookie, Isa is Dressed as a Butterfly, Tico is Dressed as a Bumblebee, Diego is Dressed as a Bat, and Baby Jaguar is Dressed as a Pirate, They Went to Go Trick or Treating to Every House to Get Candy and Stuff, When They Went to Little Monster's House, They We're Invited to a Party to Dance and Play, "Happy Halloween", Said Everyone. The End The Wonder Pets in Save the Black Kitten Once Upon a Time The Wonder Pets are Ready for Halloween, Linny is Dressed as a Pirate, Tuck is Dressed as a Pumpkin, and Ming-Ming is Dressed as a Bumblebee, When the Phone Rang, Linny Said, "It's a Black Kitten", The Wonder Pets Fly Off at the Night to Save the Black Kitten, The Wonder Pets Were Helping the Black Kitten Not Be Scared, The Wonder Pets Used Teamwork and Let the Kitten Not Be Scared, When The Wonder Pets Went Trick or Treating, Linny, Tuck, and Ming-Ming Said, "Trick Or Treat" The End Oswald in Trick Or Treating in Big City Once Upon a Time Oswald, Weenie, Henry, Daisy, Johnny Snowman, Madame Butterfly, Catrina, Eggbert and Leo are Going to Go Trick or Treating in Big City, They Go to Every House in Big City, "Trick Or Treat", Oswald Said, Here's Your Candy, Bingette Said, "Thanks Bingette", Henry Said, When They Discovered a Shadow, They Thought it Was a Ghost Shadow, But It's Pongo the Friendly Dragon, "Sorry That I Scared You Guys", Pongo Said, "That's Okay, Pongo" Oswald Said, They All Said "Trick Or Treat in Big City". The End Steve & Blue in Blue's Big Costume Party Once Upon a Time Steve, Blue, Tickety Tock, Slippery Soap, Sidetable Drawer, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail are Having a Costume Party for Halloween, Steve is Dressed as an Alien from Outer Space, Blue is Dressed as a Fish, Tickety is Dressed as a Tooth Fairy, Slippery is Dressed as a Purple Octopus, Sidetable is Dressed as a Ghost, Mailbox is Dressed as a Crocodile, Shovel is Dressed as a Robot, and Pail is Dressed as a Pig, Steve Wonders What Blue is Doing for the Costume Party, "Let's Play Blue's Clues" Said Steve, The First Clue Was a Trick Or Treat Bag, The Second Clue is Candy, and The Last Clue is a Costume, So What is The Answer to Blue's Clues?, Going Trick Or Treating, Steve Says "Thanks So Much for All Of Your Help Today", and the Gang Says "Happy Halloween Everyone". The End The Backyardigans in It's Great to Be a Ghost Once Upon a Time Pablo, Tyrone, Uniqua, Tasha, and Austin are Imagining to Be Ghost for Halloween, But Tyrone is Scared to Be a Ghost, They Go to a Spooky House, and Scare People By Saying "BOO", Pablo First Scares Uniqua and Tyrone, "BOO" Pablo Says, "Aaahhh!!!" Screamed Uniqua and Tyrone, When Tasha and Austin Appeared, They We're Looking for Somebody to Scare, But Tyrone Was Scared to Be a Ghost, When Tasha and Austin Were Looking for Somebody to Scare, They Heard a Sound, Tyrone Said "BOO", Aaahhh!, Screamed Tasha and Austin and They Ran Away, But They Realized, It Was Tyrone, "It's Great to Be a Ghost" Said Uniqua, A Spooky Voice Said "It's Great to Be a Ghost". The End Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy in Ni Haolloween. Once Upon a Time Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy Were Dressing Up for Halloween, "I'm a Dinosaur" Said Kai-Lan, "I'm a King" Said Hoho, "I'm a Ghost" Said Wubbzy, "And I'm a Pink Fairy" Said Daizy, They Were Going Trick or Treating to Celebrate Halloween, "Wow!, This is Going to Be Fun" Said Wubbzy, When They Arrived at a Friend's House, They Said "Trick or Treat", "Here's Your Candy" Said Walden, "Thanks Walden" Said Daizy, Walden Said "Your Welcome", Kai-Lan Said "Happy Halloween Everyone", The Gang Said "Trick Or Treat" The End Category:Full Cast Version Category:Nick Jr Style Category:Nick Jr Spoofs Category:Stories